So wie das Meer den Regen liebt
by Lelis Cornwall
Summary: Sebastian x Ciel!
1. Prolog

Prolog

Wir sind aufgebrochen um die letzte Reise anzugehen. Das Ende unseres Vertrages ist gekommen. Schauplatz ist eine kleine Insel umringt von dunklem Gewässer. Alles erscheint mir wie ein Traum…

Du trägst meinen geschwächten Körper in die Ruinen, setzt mich auf eine Bank aus Stein. Um uns herum nur Dunkelheit.

„_Wird es weh tun?", _frage ich dich flüsternd.  
„Ein bisschen.", antwortest du mit einem Hauch von Mitleid im Gesicht.  
„Aber ich werde es so sanft wie möglich machen."  
_„Nein! Ich möchte.. das du den Schmerz meines Lebens in meine Seele brennst."_  
Ein kühles Grinsen umspielt deine Lippen als du vor mir auf die Knie gehst und kurz die Augen schließt. „Yes, my Lord!", höre ich deine weiche, samtene Stimme hauchen.

Dann stehst du auch wieder auf, kommst näher, ziehst unterwegs deine weißen Handschuhe aus, bleibst schlussendlich dicht vor mir stehen. Deine geschickten Finger lösen die Augenklappe von meinem Auge und lassen sie ungeachtet fallen. Zurück bleiben lediglich deine schlanken Finger, die über mein Gesicht fahren. Eine Melodie erklingt und meine Lider werden schwerer.

Ich möchte nicht sterben…

Geistesabwesend bemerke ich wie das purpurne Leuchten in deine Augen tritt. Der hungrige Ausdruck verdrängt das Mitleid welches ich vorher gesehen habe. Du beugst dich zu mir hinunter, deine Lippen öffnen sich einen Spalt. Unsere Gesichter kommen einander immer näher.

Als die Angst vor dem Tod zu groß wird schließe ich meine Augen ganz. Die Zeit scheint still zu stehen. Eine schier unendliche Zeit des Wartens bricht an. Nichts passiert.

Irgendwann öffne ich meine Augen. Nur wenige Zentimeter vor mir ruht dein blasses Gesicht. Die warmen menschlich aussehenden Augen des Dämons der Jahre an meiner Seite weilte sehen mich zärtlich an. Kein Purpur ist mehr in ihnen zu finden. Die Hand auf meiner Wange lässt mich erstmals erschaudern. Gleichzeitig nimmt die Überraschung in meinem Gesicht Form an.

„_S-Sebastian?"_ – Ich verstehe nicht was grad in diesem Moment passiert. Du hebst deinen Kopf langsam an. Mein Blick bleibt ein weiteres Mal an dem Lächeln auf deinen Lippen hängen, bis sie aus meiner Sicht sind und sich auf meine Stirn legen.

„Noch ist es nicht Zeit zu gehen, junger Herr. Ihrer Seele genügt mich noch nicht. Wenn Ihr es erlaubt, würde ich gerne noch an Ihrer Seite weilen bis ich zufrieden mit ihr bin.", höre ich dich mit einem amüsanten Unterton in der Stimme meine unausgesprochene Frage beantworten.

Mein Herz macht einen Sprung je länger du redest. Ein komisches Gefühl macht sich in meinem Körper breit. Verwirrt sehe ich an mir hinab. Blut. Die Wunde hat wieder zu bluten begonnen und meine Hände rot gefärbt. Mit Panik in den Augen wende ich den Blick wieder zu dir. Du lächelst unverändert. Alles verschwimmt vor meinen Augen und ich werde ohnmächtig.

[Prolog - Ende]


	2. Der nächste Morgen

[ Der nächste Morgen ]

„Es ist Zeit aufzuwachen, junger Herr."

Kraftlos öffne ich die Augen. Mein Blick wandert zu dir. Du stehst wie jeden Morgen lächelnd an meinem Bett. Irgendwas hat sich dennoch verändert. Die warmen Sonnenstrahlen tauchen dich in ein Licht das mich schmunzeln lässt. Habe ich mir das alles nur eingebildet? Wie immer setze ich mich auf. Ein stechender Schmerz lässt mich keuchen. Die Decke rutscht in meinen Schoß und ich ziehe das Hemd leicht an der Brust von mir, kann so von oben hinein auf meinen Bauch sehen und entdecke einen hellen Verband über meinen Bauch. Das Blut in meinen Adern gefriert als ich realisiere das es kein Traum war. Geschockt lasse ich das Hemd los.

„Ich kann Ihnen heute zum Frühstück eine Tasse Earl Grey und zwei Scheiben Brot mit Erdbeermarmelade anbieten. Außerdem noch ein wenig Obst damit Sie schnell wieder Gesund werden."

Mein Blick fliegt zu dir während du damit beschäftigt bist das Frühstück aufzuzählen. Die Wunde an meiner Brust pocht und schmerzt durch meine schnelle Bewegung. Mir wird schwindelig. Ein kurzer Blackout folgt.

Als ich wieder zu mir komme rieche ich einen angenehmen Duft ganz nah bei mir. Erst einen Moment später registriere ich das du deine Arme stützend um mich gelegt hast. Fluchend drücke ich meine Hände mit meiner verbliebenen Kraft gegen deinen Oberkörper. Ein leises Lachen erfüllt den Raum und lässt mich noch wütender werden.

„Junger Herr, sie sollten sich nicht so verausgaben. Ihr Körper hat viel Blut verloren."  
_„Hör auf mich zu belehren! Du vergisst mit wem du redest."  
_  
Deine Arme lösen den Griff um meinen Körper. Erleichtert aber schwer atmend bin froh über die neue Distanz zwischen uns. Unsicher greife ich zu der Tasse Earl Grey die auf meinem Nachttisch Platz gefunden hat.

„Es tut mir sehr leid wenn ich Sie verärgert habe.", entschuldigst du dich. Die Stimme ernst und gefasst. _„Ich habe meine Rache. Sie sind alle tot. Du bist nicht mehr daran gebunden meinen Befehlen zu folgen. Warum benimmst du dich wie immer?", _frage ich nachdenklich. Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich wie das warme Lächeln wieder auf deine Lippen findet.

„Ich habe es Ihnen gestern doch gesagt: Noch ist es nicht so weit. Wenn Sie mich lassen werde ich Ihnen genauso dienen wie zuvor. Mein Körper gehört Ihnen.", sagst du mit einem unglaublich amüsierten Unterton in deiner Stimme. Eine unangenehme Verlegenheit macht sich in meinem Körper breit. Bevor ich etwas erwidern kann erklingt erneut die mir so vertraute samtene Stimme: „Ich muss gleich nach dem Frühstück Ihren Verband wechseln, junger Herr." Nach einem kurzen Nicken trinke ich einen Schluck von dem heißen Tee. Mir fällt nichts ein was ich sagen könnte, so tief ist der Schock über die unglaubliche Wendung.

Ich lebe..

Ein Phase des Schweigens beginnt während ich das Brot esse und die Tasse Tee leere. Meine Gedanken verhindern jedoch das ich mich dabei entspannen kann. Ein flüchtiger Blick zu dir, wie du einer Statue ähnelnd mit geschlossenen Augen neben dem Bett stehst und wartest. Erst jetzt fühle ich den frischen Frühlingswind der durch ein geöffnetes Fenster in den Raum fließt und deine Haare ein wenig wehen lässt.

„_Ich bin fertig.",_ flüster als ich aufgegessen habe. Meine Augen wandern wieder zu dir als du dich in Bewegung setzt. Ich beobachte dich wie du die Decke umschlägst und so meine schlanken Beine zum Vorschein kommen. Dein Gewicht auf der Bettkante löst durch die entstehende Bewegung ein Schwindelgefühl in mir aus. Mit einer Hand muss ich mich abstützen um das Wirrwarr in meinem Kopf zu sortieren. Geschickt knöpfst du in gewohnter Weise mein weißes Nachthemd auf. „Ihr Kreislauf muss sich erst wieder erholen, Sie haben sehr viel Blut verloren.", säuselst du mitleidig während du damit beginnst den Verband zu lösen.

Mein Blick wandert zu an mir hinunter, begutachtet die Wunde die zum Vorschein kommt. „Ich hätte besser auf Sie aufpassen müssen, verzeihen Sie meine Unachtsamkeit.", sagst du mit Reue in der Stimme. „Wegen meinem Egoismus müssen Sie leiden." - _„Ich habe dich mit meinem Zögern dazu getrieben von meiner Seite zu weichen. Es ist mein eigenes Verschulden. Ich war wie sie.. Madame Red."_

Deine Hände halten inne. Ich brauche gar nicht dein Gesicht zu sehen um die Überraschung zu sehen die es zeichnet. Erst als deine Hände ihre Tätigkeit fortsetzen sehe ich auf, suche deine Augen mit meinen. Forschend betrachte ich das leere Lächeln. Ich mochte sie noch nie, diese perfekte Maske. Du scheinst meinen Blick belustigend zu finden. Das Lächeln auf deinem Gesicht wird noch eine Spur charmanter als der neue Verband fertig ist.

Deine Hände finden meine Schultern und drücken mich bestimmend zurück in die Kissen. „Sie sollten noch etwas schlafen, junger Herr. Je mehr sie sich ausruhen desto schneller können sie wieder aufstehen.", haucht mir deine samtene Stimme entgegen. Da mir sowieso die Kraft fehlt um dir zu widersprechen lasse ich mich wortlos zurück ins Kissen drücken. Meine ungleichen Augen fixieren weiterhin deine.

Deine linke Hand verlässt meine nackte Schulter und fängt an die Wange unter meinem violetten Auge zu streicheln. Mit einem unergründlichen Funkeln in den Augen betrachtest du den Pakt in ihm. Meine Haut beginnt zu kribbeln und löst mich aus meiner Starre. Hastig schlage ich deine Hand fort. _„Ich habe dir nicht erlaubt mich anzufassen, Sebastian!", _mahne ich den Dämon mit fester, ernster Stimme. _„Ich habe keine Kraft für deine Spielchen."_ „Niemals würde ich es wagen mit Ihnen zu spielen, my Lord.", meinst du mit einem übertrieben unschuldigen Ton in der Stimme den ich nicht glauben kann.

Wut macht sich in mir breit. Bevor ich jedoch etwas erwidern kann beugst du dich zu mir hinunter, deine Lippen wie gestern einen Spalt weit geöffnet. Ich halte den Atem an, die Zeit steht beinahe still. Dieses Mal schließe ich nicht meine Augen. „Verzeiht mir.", flüsterst du noch bevor sich deine kühlen Lippen auf meine legen. Viel zu schockiert von der Situation erstarre ich zu Stein. Gedanken explodieren in meinem Kopf. Meine Unterlippe fängt zu zittern an. Angst lähmt meinen Körper, Erinnerungen an den einen Monat nehmen meinen Geist gefangen. Es ist ein einseitiger Kuss. Mehr eine Liebkosung auf meinen fast regungslosen Lippen. Sanft und unglaublich zärtlich. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit entfernst du dich von mir. Betrachtest mit einem emotionslosen Gesicht meines.

Geschockt starre ich dich an. Mein Herz klopft. Die Bilder in meinem Kopf nehmen mich gefangen und jagen mir Tränen in meine geweiteten Augen. Nur am Rande nehme ich wahr wie du dich erneut zu mir hinunter beugst, vorsichtig die Arme um mich legst. „Verzeiht. Es tut mir leid.", entschuldigst du dich wie vor dem Kuss. Noch mehr Tränen finden über mein Gesicht. Obwohl du schuld daran bist das es mir so schlecht geht drücke ich mich an dich, suche Halt in den starken und vertrauten Armen. Eine deiner Hände streichelt über meinen Hinterkopf.

„_Warum, Sebastian, WARUM?!",_ frage ich dich schon fast schreiend als die Tränen versiegt sind. Um in deine Augen sehen zu können drücke ich dich von mir. Das was ich in deinem Gesicht, deinen Augen entdecke lässt mich erneut den Atem anhalten. _„S-Sebastian..?"_

[Kapitel 1 - Ende]

Bitte bitte Kommis! Ich bin ohne Feedback leider *schäm* eine total faule Schreiberin.. ;_;


End file.
